1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a golf ball, more particularly to a golf ball having a paint film.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional golf ball has a paint film on the surface of the golf ball body. The paint film is formed to prevent the deterioration of the golf ball body due to the exposure of the sun light and the weather, as well as impart a gloss to the golf ball body, thereby improving the appearance thereof. For example, Japanese unexamined patent publication No. H11-146930 discloses a golf ball having a solvent-borne paint film containing a urethane polyol and a diisocyanate compound. It is required for the paint film to have an impact-resistance and a wear-resistance. Especially, since hitting the golf ball deforms the golf ball body, the paint film is likely to peel off in the case that the paint film covering the golf ball body does not follow the deformation of the golf ball body (impact-resistance). In addition, high degree of the wear-resistance is required for the golf ball, since the golf ball is subject to the friction against the golf clubs when hitting the golf ball, and against the ground surfaces such as sand of bunker and rough when landing on the ground. In recent years, it has been expected to reduce the usage of the solvent-borne paint in view of the environmental problems, and an aqueous paint has been studied to replace the solvent-borne paint used for the golf ball.